


Fun Facts

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Skinwalker, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han/Luke trick for the prompt "someone disguises themselves as another person or creature."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Facts

Luke had been dropping in and out of his life since the end of the war. He’d disappear for however long. A few weeks, a month, on one memorable occasion less than twenty-four hours. When he returned they’d hang out, talk, enjoy each other’s company. Luke would always have some weird fact from his latest journey to share.

This time their reunion had been more... hands on than usual. Not that Han was complaining. In fact, if Luke wanted to jump his bones every day for the rest of forever he’d happily sign up. Now he was sprawled on his decadently comfortable bed, watching Luke pull his rumpled clothes back on and step into his tall boots.

Han smirked in self-satisfaction as the moonlight coming in the window highlighted Luke’s messy hair. His fingers practically itched with the desire to mess it up some more. He decided to distract himself before he could do something that would distract them **both** for a good, long while.

“So kid, what’d you learn this time?”

Luke paused in front of the window, looking back over his shoulder at Han. Because of the angle Han couldn’t see the dark leer that passed the normally friendly face. He could hear it in his voice though and it made him tense and shudder.

“Did you know, there are creatures that will steal your skin to wear?”


End file.
